Take Care of Me
by IHeartTeryse
Summary: AJ stays with Punk in his room. What happens when she realizes she's starting to have feelings for him? Does he feel the same? Read to find out! Pairing: AJ/CM Punk
1. Chapter 1

**I'm currently IN LOVE with this pairing right now. I don't own anything, because if I did. They would be married. I mean come on, have you seen their tweets to each other? Enjoy (:**

* * *

AJ got out of the elevator and walked to the lobby of the hotel. She had her bags with her and she was exhausted. She didn't have a room anymore because her and Kaitlyn got into a fight about her attitude. AJ then decided it would be best if she left instead.

The petite diva sighed as she looked around the lobby. Then that's when she spotted Phil. Her mood immediately brightened as she skipped over to him.

"Hi Punk!" AJ smiled. Punk turned around to see AJ smiling brightly at him. "Hey AJ."

"What are you up to?" AJ asked. Punk looked down at her and saw the bags in her hands.

"Just going back up to my room, but the real question is, what are _you_ up to?" Punk asked, raising an eyebrow.

AJ sighed, "Well, me and Kaitlyn kind of got into a fight. And I don't know where else to go."

Punk thought for a moment and looked at AJ "You can stay with me." AJ blushed at the thought, "It's okay, I don't want to be a problem or anything. Thanks though."

Punk smiled at how worked up she was getting. "It's fine AJ, don't worry about it. Besides, I dig crazy chicks. Remember?" AJ giggled, as he helped her with her luggage.

"How could I forget?" AJ grinned.

* * *

The two went inside Punk's room. Punk set her bags down and looked back at AJ. AJ gave the Chicago native a small smile as she plopped down on the bed. AJ took the time to gaze at Punk.

She always knew he looked good, but not this good. Tonight, he looked amazing. His emerald green eyes, his lip ring which would glisten in the light every once in a while, his muscular body, the tattoos that complimented his toned arms and chest. And not to forget, his stunning v-lines when she would see him in his ring attire. Sure they had a storyline together, but maybe she really did feel something for Punk

"You like what you see?" Punk chuckled. AJ instantly snapped out of her thoughts and blushed. "Oh shut up!" AJ smiled sheepishly, knowing she had been caught.

AJ then got up to open her bags and took out her pajamas. "Punk?" Punk raised his eyebrows and looked at AJ. He looked at what she was holding, a black tank top and Pikachu pajama pants.

"You can use the bathroom if you want, I'll change out here." Punk suggested. "Okay." AJ said, skipping to the bathroom and yelling out a "Thanks!" before closing the door.

* * *

AJ came out of the bathroom and saw that Punk was shirtless. Her eyes roamed his toned upper body as he turned towards her while slipping on a white t-shirt.

Punk looked at AJ and looked back at the bed. There was only one bed in the room. "You can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch. Sound good?"

AJ felt guilty and shook her head "No, you sleep on the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch! That isn't fair. I don't want to kick you out of your own bed."

"Nah, it's fine. Don't worry about me." Punk said, walking over to the couch. AJ crawled over to the bed and looked at Punk. "Um.. actually. Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Punk stopped in his tracks. "Are you sure?" Punk asked. AJ nodded, giving him her signature lopsided smile. Punk went to turn off the lights and walked over to the bed and laid on the opposite side of her.

AJ noticed that he was all the way at the edge of the bed. "Punk? Can you come closer?" AJ said, staring at him with her warm, sparkling, chocolate brown eyes.

Punk didn't say anything, he just moved closer, just like she asked. AJ smiled as she moved even closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. The contact made Punk feel good for some reason. It was a warm, fluffy, tingly feeling. He liked it. He sighed, placing an arm around her small frame and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Punk." AJ said, smiling at the fact that he was holding her too.

"Night." Punk responded, who was still thinking about what just happened.

* * *

**D'aww, aren't they adorable? I love them together! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Man, those reviews and alerts were definitely a record for me! Thanks everyone! (: I love you, you're all beautiful!**

**Thank you:**

**Reviews: DemonicXaliv, tdelpolito, kana hatake, Guest, Damon's Vampire Barbie, and XxRamyfanxX**

**Favorites: kana hatake and Damon's Vampire Barbie**

**Alerts: XxRamyfanxX, xkayleelynnx, TeamXtremexfan, tdelpolito, Raven Black The Marauderette, kana hatake, and DemonicXaliv  
**

* * *

Phil Brooks woke up to see AJ still asleep and clutching on to him. He smiled and laid there, wondering why AJ got so close to him so fast.

The brunette's eyes soon fluttered open and gazed right into Punk's. "Morning!" AJ chirped. "Back at ya." Punk said.

AJ rolled over so that she was on her back. "I don't want to get up. I want to stay here all day, with you." AJ said. "_Oh crap, did I just say that out loud?"_ AJ thought to herself.

"Well, you and I both have Raw tonight." Punk said. _"What did she just say?"_

"Yeah, I know." AJ sighed, moving closer to Punk so that her head was next to his side. Punk glanced at her before moving his eyes back up to the ceiling. "Do you want to go out for breakfast?"

"YES!" AJ exclaimed, mocking Daniel Bryan. "Let's go get ready!" AJ said excitedly, as she rushed over to her bags. Punk got up as well. "Yeah, me too. You mind if I use the shower first?"

"Yeah, sure go ahead. I still have to pick what to wear." AJ said, waving him off.

* * *

It was now time for Monday Night Raw.

Punk had a match against Daniel Bryan, and unfortunately it was hard to tell who was going to win.

Every action was back and forth, both exchanging powerful hits as the match progressed. The crowd cheering loudly for Punk, yet mocking Daniel with the "YES!" chants were very enthusiastic.

A few moments later, AJ skipped to the ring wearing a CM Punk t-shirt. The spunky diva got up on the apron and started cheering for Punk.

Daniel looked up at AJ in amusement. "What are you doing here? Get out! I'm not letting you cost me another match!" AJ's smile soon turned into a smirk.

Daniel turned around, expecting Punk to still be lying on the canvas, but instead was lifted up onto Punk's shoulders. Punk hit the GTS and instead of pinning him, he went and locked in the Anaconda Vise, which Daniel immediately tapped out of.

AJ smiled at Punk and skipped up the ramp to go backstage.

Punk went back into his locker room to take a shower as AJ waited outside for him. AJ thought about how cute he looked tonight, how he treated her so nice, and how she just simply liked him.

Her happy thoughts ended though as Daniel Bryan approached her. "What do you want Daniel?" AJ asked, irritated yet scared. "You tell me, what the hell was that for?" Daniel growled, angrily.

AJ raised her eyebrows, "Looks like someone didn't get any marshmallows in their bowl of Lucky Charms today." AJ laughed. "You know what AJ? I am so sick of you here. I don't even know why I was with you in the first place. All you do is ruin everything for everyone, especially me." Daniel said, pointing his finger at her.

The brunette sighed and let out a chuckle. "First of all, don't flatter yourself. I was there to cheer Punk on, not you. Second of all, _you_ were the one that got distracted at Wrestlemania."

Punk walked out of the locker room to see AJ and Daniel arguing. AJ didn't notice him though as her back was to him, and Daniel was just focused on AJ.

"And last but not least, I wasn't the one who tapped out tonight." AJ said with a devilish smile. AJ didn't expect what was coming next though.

All of a sudden, Daniel slapped the small diva across the face. AJ let out a cry and fell to her knees, holding her left cheek.

Punk ran over to Daniel and grabbed him by the shirt, the WWE champ started to slam Daniel's face repeatedly onto the brick wall and threw him on the ground."Don't you ever, hit her or talk to her ever again." Punk yelled, getting on top of Daniel and punching his face multiple times.

Punk got off of Daniel, whose nose and mouth were bleeding and walked over to a crying AJ. He picked her up and carried her to the rental car.

"You'll be safe with me, I promise." Punk said.

* * *

The rest of the ride back to the hotel was silent, but when they got back to the room AJ finally decided to say something.

AJ gave him a small smile, "Can you promise me one more thing?" Punk nodded, and waited for her. "Please don't let him hurt me again."

"I promise." Punk said, wrapping his arms around her. Both of them just stood there, holding each other and enjoying each other's warmth and company.

Punk closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent of her hair. _"Vanilla?" _He thought. AJ looked up at him and into his deep green-hazel eyes.

They both started to lean in however, and before they knew it, they were kissing. Punk wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, pulling her closer, as AJ wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair.

They pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes. AJ was still shocked that he kissed her back. "Does this mean.." Punk nodded slowly and licked his lips. "Definitely."

AJ smiled as she crashed her lips back onto his. "Thanks Punk."

"For what?" AJ's hands slid down and held his. "For taking care of me."

"I can promise you another thing. I'll be here for you, no matter what." Punk smiled. "You're so cute." AJ giggled. "And you're crazy." Punk smirked.

"That's why you dig me!" AJ grinned, flashing her pearly whites. "Of course." Punk said, rolling his eyes. "Well, I'm starving. Why don't we go get a couple cheeseburgers?"

"Yeah! They're my favorite." AJ chimed, jumping up and down.

The two walked out of the hotel hand in hand, not knowing what would await them at the Smackdown taping tomorrow.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I was so slow at writing this chapter. I didn't know what to write about! I hope you guys liked it though! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! Here is chapter three! Enjoy (:**

**Thank you:**

**Reviews: XxRamyfanxX, The Galick Gunner, DemonicXaliv, Damon's Vampire Barbie, Allison Caruso, Redheaded Bandgeek, kana hatake, Risinggirl108, Guest, Guest, and emoprincess-stalker**

**Favorites: XxRamyfanxX, The Galick Gunner, Redheaded Bandgeek, and emoprincess-stalker**

**Alerts: LeahMarie, Redheaded Bandgeek, Risinggirl108, TellTale777, The Galick Gunner, and emoprincess-stalker**

* * *

AJ's head slammed onto the canvas as Beth threw her down. "How do you like my sloppy seconds?" Beth snarled, pulling AJ by the hair and slamming her face back down on the canvas.

AJ couldn't respond as her whole body was aching with pain. The next thing she knew was that The Glamazon held her up high and then, Glam Slam!

"1! 2! 3!" The referee yelled. The bell rung, and Beth's music played as the dominant diva rolled out of the ring.

AJ limped up the ramp to go and meet Punk, who was already waiting for her backstage. Punk walked over to her and hugged her.

"I saw what happened out there, you okay?" Punk asked, holding her shoulders. AJ nodded. "Can we just go back to the hotel? I'm tired."

"Yeah, let me go get my things real quick." Punk said, walking back to the locker room. AJ looked around and spotted Beth walking towards her.

"You know AJ, I don't know if you heard me earlier. But how do you like having my sloppy seconds?" Beth said, smirking.

AJ's eyebrows arched as she was starting to lose her temper with Beth. "Stop it." AJ said quietly. "Leave me alone."

"What? Can't take the heat little girl? I gotta say, what can a girl like you offer Phil? I thi-" AJ slapped Beth hard across the face.

"Just so you know, Punk and I are doing great. I don't care if you went out with him, because right now, the only one going out with him is me. Our relationship is _none_ of your business." AJ huffed, extremely annoyed at how Beth would say that to her. Beth walked away, occasionally glancing at AJ and glaring right back at her.

"Is everything alright?" Punk asked. "Just wonderful.." AJ sighed.

* * *

AJ laid next to Punk after taking a shower. "Wanna tell me what's bugging you?" Punk asked, wrapping an arm around her. AJ frowned and looked down at her hands. She hesitated for a moment. She wanted to tell him it was "nothing", but she knew he wouldn't stop worrying. She took one of his hands in hers and started to play with his fingers, looking at the letters he had tattooed across his knuckles.

"You know how you went back to the locker room to get your things?" AJ asked. "Yup."

"Well, Beth came up to me and asked how i liked her sloppy seconds.." AJ said softly. The conversation still fresh in her mind.

Phil sighed. He remembered how things were with Beth. She was a brat, bossy, and extremely annoying. "Just don't listen to her. It's just you and me now." Punk said, kissing the top of her head.

Punk grabbed the TV remote that was next to him on the nightstand and turned the TV on. He started flipping through the channels and then he heard AJ clap.

"What was that for?" He asked. AJ smiled timidly, "I just wanted to see if the lights would turn off that way! I guess not." She got up and skipped over to the light switch and turned the lights off. Punk shook his head and smiled to himself. He stopped at a channel that had a movie playing, it was "28 Weeks Later." **A/N(Not only am I obsessed with this pairing, I'm also obsessed with zombies!)**

AJ ran back to the bed noticing the movie he put on and snuggled up to him. "You scared?" Punk laughed. AJ smiled back, "Just a little."

* * *

About two hours later AJ looked up to see Punk sleeping soundly. "Punk?" AJ whispered. No response. Just the light sound of his breathing.

AJ smiled and reached over him to grab the remote, she turned off the TV and laid back down next to him. She yawned and put her arm around him, taking in the smell of his cologne as she pressed her cheek to his chest.

AJ thought about how Punk cared about her, and that he wouldn't push her away when she would hold him. Daniel on the other hand, didn't care. He would push her away, hit her, say hurtful things. But with Punk, she knew she had nothing to worry about.

"I love you." AJ said, reaching up to touch his cheek.

She slid her small hand back down to his chest and closed her eyes, feeling how warm his body was against hers. Soon after that, she drifted off to sleep as well.

The next morning, AJ woke up and moved her hand to where Punk would usually lay. Her hand felt nothing.

She quickly opened her eyes and began to panic. She looked around the room and heard the shower in the bathroom turning off. Letting out a sigh of relief, she let her head fall back down onto the pillow and watched as Punk came out of the bathroom.

"Mornin'" Punk said. AJ sat back up. "I thought you left me." AJ said, leaving her mouth slightly open.

"Well, technically I did. But I'm here now aren't I?" He said, smirking. "I hate you." AJ giggled. Punk shook his head, "No you don't!"

AJ tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I do!" Punk licked his lips and looked at the playful AJ bouncing up and down on the bed. "That's not what you said last night."

"Wh-what?" AJ stuttered, her cheeks turning a nice shade of pink.

"You said you love me." Punk pointed out. AJ looked down at the floor and slowly back up at Punk. "Well... I do."AJ said, sheepishly.

Punk walked towards her and stood in front of her. "In that case, I love you too." He said warmly.

AJ's face lit up as she gave him a peck on the lips. She's waited for Daniel to say those words, but he never did. Hearing it from Punk on the other hand, made her life as she knew he meant it.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know! A little cheesy. But whatever! Next chapter up ASAP! Thanks for reading! (: Reviews would be lovely.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's chapter four! By the way, I will be on vacation for about a week so I won't be able to update! I'm sorry. But make sure you check out this story that my friend Mel and I have been writing together! It's called 'Damaged and in Denial'**

**Thank you:**

**Reviews: TellTale777, DemonicXaliv, emoprincess-stalker, pachargers, XxRamyfanxX, emily, The Galick Gunner, Damon's Vampire Barbie, Ilovecheesecake, Guest, and Anaa**

**Favorites: Ilovecheesecake**

**Alerts: FreakofMMH, Ilovecheesecake, and pachargers**

* * *

The rest of the week went well for AJ and Punk. The two were almost inseperable, but AJ having some past negative experiences with Daniel, she decided to back off of Punk a little bit so that she wouldn't seem clingy.

AJ decided to go and take a stroll outside of the hotel. She put on her favorite pair of converse and walked out of the room. She enjoyed the fresh air outside and decided to sit down on one of the benches. She was going to have a lot of time to herself due to Punk working out at the gym with the other superstars.

AJ closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the warm sun beaming on her tan skin. She opened her eyes slightly as she felt someone sit on the bench next to her.

AJ turned her head and frowned. "Beth?" Beth raised an eyebrow and let out a chuckle. "Obviously." Beth sighed, rolling her eyes. A puzzled look crossed AJ's face. "What do you want?" AJ asked, getting irritated more as each second passed.

Beth laughed. "Oh, nothing. Just, wanted to talk to you." Beth said, sarcasm hinting her voice. AJ's eyebrows knitted together as she stared at the fountain in front of her. "You know, I wasn't done talking to you last Tuesday." AJ said nothing. "I was gonna say, I think you should leave him. Before you get hurt." AJ looked up at Beth.

"W-what? No.. Why would I?" AJ stammered. Beth raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Just watch, he's going to leave you. He went out with Maria, left her for me, and then he left once again for Lita. And now...you." Beth said. _"This girl needs to go, he's mine." _Beth thought, before smiling to herself. And with that, she got up and walked away.

AJ thought about what Beth said and then remembered how Phil told her to just ignore her, but it was hard. She slowly got up from the bench and walked over to the fountain. She looked at it and then back at the bench. AJ then decided to just go back in side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Punk was in the gym at the hotel and looked out side the window. He wondered why Beth approached AJ. He decided to stop and he put the weights back.

He got back to the room and saw AJ just sitting on the bed. "What's wrong?" Punk asked, wiping the sweat off his face. "Nothing.." AJ said, not looking at him.

Punk sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Tell me." AJ shook her head. "It's nothing, Punk. Don't worry." Punk breathed out and stared at her with his bright yet dark green eyes..

"Don't lie. I saw you and Beth talking." Punk said, sternly. AJ bit her lower lip and looked him in the eyes.

"She told me to leave you... before you left me." AJ whispered. Punk rolled his eyes and tilted his head towards her. "Really?" Punk asked in disbelief. _"What the hell is Beth trying to do?"_ He thought to himself.

Feeling the blood boil through his veins with all the anger building up didn't help at all. He calmly exhaled and shook his head. "I won't leave you, Punk. Are you going to leave me?" AJ asked.

"No. Of course not." Punk said, looking deep into her glimmering brown eyes. AJ smiled and laid across his lap.

"I love you." AJ said, reaching up to caress his cheeks. "I love you too." Punk said, kissing her hand.

There was one thing that Punk had to do though, talk to Beth. He wasn't looking forward to it for sure.

* * *

**AHHH! I'm so sorry it's super duper short! But I have to start packing because my flight leaves in a couple hours. Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter will be up next week! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaacckkk! And is having an emotional breakdown over Punk's heel turn. **

**Thank you:**

**Reviews: XxRamyfanxX, DemonicXaliv, Damon's Vampire Barbie, Guest, The Galick Gunner, GirlFullOfPassion1616, and Guest**

**Favorites: hardy56, WWEChickXD1, angelgirl00, ramy4ever123, White Firebird, xMyHeartShine, redEYEDmonst3r, StraightEdgeStarlett, MCBuot1977, and littlemissoutofmyway**

**Alerts: caleb's babe, White Firebird, redEYEDmonst3r, StraightEdgeStarlett, VIXXY VAMPIRE, and ilynany**

* * *

Punk walked out of the locker room to find Beth, it was the 1000th episode of Raw and he needed to get things clear with her.

The WWE champ approached the Glamazon, who was smugly leaning on one of the storage crates.

"Hello Punk." Beth said dryly, looking at her nails. Punk rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What the hell are you telling AJ?" Beth laughed and flipped her curled hair over her shoulders.

"You and I both know that you're going to leave her at some point." Beth said, stepping up closer to Punk. "No, I'll be staying with her. My relationship with AJ is none of your business. Stay out of it." Punk snapped.

Beth's smile quickly faded into a smirk. She let out a sigh and leaned close towards his ear. "Leave her, and come with me." Beth whispered, moving her lips daringly close to his.

Punk stepped back and put his hands up. "Beth. Stop. I left you for a reason. That being said, it was because you were annoying, snobby, bossy, and extremely pushy. Not to mention scary."

Beth crossed her arms and looked into his eyes. "Just so you know, I'm pretty sure I can satisfy you more than AJ ever will." Punk laughed and shook his head.

"Oh really? You and I never did anything and never will. AJ on the other hand? Well, all I'm gonna say is, I dig crazy chicks." Beth's jaw dropped open as anger filled her muscular body.

"No. You didn't." Beth said, her mouth still hanging open. Punk nodded.

"Oh yes. Now if you excuse me, I have a match with John. Stay away from AJ." He added sternly. And with that, he headed to the Gorilla Position leaving Beth still in shock.

* * *

Punk was filled with a mixture of emotions. His heart pounded and his body ached. It was hard to keep up with Cena. Next thing he knew, Big Show showed up and then moments later The Rock showed up.

The Rock bounced off the ropes to do The People's Elbow but before he could even reach the Big Show, Punk clotheslined him. Boos filled the arena as the fans that were once cheering for Punk were now filled with anger and confusion.

Punk lifted The Rock up onto his shoulder and did the GTS. Punk gave a cold hard stare to everyone around him. He picked up his title and slipped out of the ring. Punk walked up the ring, he didn't know how he felt.

Anger, sadness, confusion, disgust, guilt. It all filled him. He walked slowly up the ramp and trudged backstage where AJ slowly timidly approached him.

AJ walked over and gently placed her small hand on his arm. "Punk?" She asked quietly. He didn't respond. Punk didn't even look her way. He sighed and started to walk towards the parking lot.

AJ frowned as hurt filled her. She followed Punk as he walked towards the rental. "Punk please, talk to me?" Punk still ignored her as he got into the car. AJ slipped in the passenger seat and sat quietly.

The diva looked up at Punk who was still silently driving and ignoring her. She admired his facial features as they were brought out by the moon and the streetlights. She stared at the lip ring that would shine every once in a while.

AJ just wanted so bad to just reach out and touch him, get rid of whatever was bothering him, kiss him like there was no tomorrow, make love to him endlessly, hold him and never let go.

But she couldn't. He wouldn't let her.

* * *

Punk stormed into their room as AJ followed. Thoughts and emotions were racing through his head, it was stressing him out. Tonight just wasn't his night.

The Chicago native stepped in the shower and closed his eyes as he felt the warm water on his body. He opened his eyes when he felt AJ embracing him. He wanted to hug her back, he really did. But for some reason that he didn't know, he just turned away from her.

AJ's mouth slightly dropped open as Punk turned his back towards her. Why was he acting so cold towards her? Tears filled her eyes as the hurt continued to build up. The water washed away the tears that would leave her brown eyes.

The two sat on the bed that they shred, silence still filling the air that they breathed. AJ slowly crawled over to him and took one of his hand in hers. Did he know that he was breaking her?

"Punk. I'm here." AJ said in a small voice. Her tan hand gently stroking his. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you." AJ said, hoping he would answer. Each time she tried, there was nothing. And each time there was nothing, her heart broke even more. Why was he doing this to her? She really wanted to know, she just wanted to help.

AJ's body began to shake. "What's wrong?" AJ asked, waiting patiently for him. There was still nothing. Her eyes drifted over to his green ones. They were blank. She moved back and patted the space next to her.

"Please come here Punky." AJ pleaded. Her eyes blinking rapidly to avoid the tears. Punk didn't say anything, but he moved back and laid down next to her. AJ smiled slightly as she pulled the covers over them. She snuggled up to his chest and enjoyed the warmth that was coming from his body.

"Stop it AJ." Punk said in a monotone voice. AJ was thrown off by his comment. "W-what?" Punk let out a sigh and rolled over to his side. AJ instantly felt cold. She frowned as tears rolled down her cheeks. She desperately wanted him to just talk to her. AJ tried once again and hugged him from behind. "Alright, seriously AJ?"

AJ removed her arm from his side and moved as far over to her side as she could. She pulled the blankets up and curled up in the sheets.

She was so hurt. But she couldn't give up on him. She loved him, she really did. All she wanted to know was what was bothering him so much. The tears instantly drained, streaming her cheeks as she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Punk could hear her quietly sobbing, but still for some reason, he just couldn't move.

AJ breathed out and wiped the tears from her eyes. Knowing Punk wouldn't respond, she quietly whispered. "I love you."

* * *

**Oh my God, literally still bawling my eyes out over his heel turn! ): Even my buddy Mel is with me on this! Thanks for reading! Next chapter up soon! Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Here's chapter six! Anywho, be sure to check out my AJ/Punk collab story with Mel (XxRamyfanxX) it's called Damaged and in Denial.**

**Thank you:**

**Reviews: XxRamyfanxX, UnbelievinglyRandom, .young, Pinayprincesa, Redheaded Bandgeek, MegaPixels, Damon's Vampire Barbie, and Miserlou**

**Favorites: meowcristalxo, Pinayprincesa, and RunninOnCrazy**

**Alerts: UnbelievinglyRandom, Miserlou, Pinayprincesa, and RunninOnCrazy**

* * *

AJ woke up in the middle of the night, she was shivering and had dry tear stains on her face. She looked over her shoulder to see Punk sleeping. She got up and walked over to his side and kissed his cheek.

AJ put on her black converse and a hoodie and slipped out the door. All the emotional buildup overwhelmed AJ. She started to cry, she never knew Punk would just ignore her like that. She cared about Punk, she really loved him.

The brunette looked down at the carpeted hallways as she tried to avoid any weird looks from her coworkers or anybody else that was staying at the hotel. Unfortunately for AJ, she was pulled aside into a hotel room.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Maryse asked, flipping her long blonde hair. AJ frowned at the thought of her night with Punk. "He won't talk to me." AJ whispered, her voice starting to crack.

Maryse pulled AJ in for a hug, rubbing small circles on her back. "Let it all out." AJ sniffled and hugged back. "He won't tell me what's wrong. He won't talk to me. He won't let me touch him. Nothing." AJ cried out, choking on her tears.

Ted walked in holding a bottle of wine. "Hey Ryse, I got th-" He immediately stopped when he saw AJ sobbing into Maryse's shoulder. "Uh... I'll.. You know what? I'm gonna go talk to Cody." Ted said, walking out of the door, scratching the back of his neck.

AJ wiped her eyes and looked at Maryse. "I-I just don't know what to do. I told him that I loved him and he didn't say it back." AJ stuttered. Maryse smiled at the brunette. "Just give him some space. He loves you, just let him calm down right now. He's stressed out." AJ nodded and smiled back.

The French Canadian diva patted AJ's back and said, "Now go get some rest. He might be up looking for you." Maryse said.

AJ nodded and got up to walk towards the door. "Okay, thanks Ryse. Night." Maryse waved. "Anytime, night."

AJ opened the door to find Ted falling over in front of her. Ted scrambled up to his feet. "Hey AJ." AJ laughed and waved. Ted smiled and went into the room.

As much as AJ wanted to go back to her room, she knew she shouldn't. She loved him but maybe Maryse was right, maybe she needed to give him space. AJ was actually kind of nervous to go back to the room, scared that she would be rejected again. It just hurt so much. She didn't like sleeping alone. She hated the fact that without Punk she ended up shivering because of the cold air and the thin sheets.

She sighed as she started to wander the halls. _Does he even love me anymore?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Punk stirred in his sleep and eventually woke up. His eyes opened as he stretched his arms out. He really hated having insomnia. Punk's eyes traveled over to where AJ would usually lay. She was gone. Punk reached over and turned on the lights, making sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was just an empty space.

The thin white sheets were wrinkled and thrown off to the side and her pillow had damp tear stains on it. Punk's confusion was immediately replaced with panic. Where was she? What if Daniel has her?

Then the thought hit him. He remembered how he pushed her away that night. Not letting her hold him, ignoring her. His mind was racing as the thoughts hurt his head. Was he becoming the next Daniel Bryan?

Punk got up and threw on a sweatshirt and slipped his shoes on. He needed to find AJ and apologize. He loved her, he truly did. But last night just got to him, the trouble of losing his championship and everyone coming out to the ring and challenging him stressed him out big time. But he wasn't going to lose AJ over a belt.

He opened the door and began to look for AJ. Flashbacks from last night played through his head. How hurt she looked when he wouldn't answer her. How he yelled at her twice, and her quiet sobs that broke his heart.

Punk started to jog. His heart beating faster and faster with worry and adrenaline. And that's when he saw her. He noticed how she wasn't skipping around with a smile on her face, instead she was walking slowly with her head hung low. Punk frowned as he knew that this was all his fault. She was out in the halls walking around, when she could have been laying in bed with him.

He walked over to her and grabbed her arm. AJ spun around and her swollen brown eyes were filled with hurt and fear. Her mouth slightly open and her hair messed up.

"AJ, I'm sorry." Punk apologized. "I didn't mean to. I-I just let everything get the best of me. That belt, it's nothing compared to you. I love you AJ, I'm so sorry." Punk said, looking into her warm chocolate eyes.

AJ smiled as tears started to fill her eyes. "It's okay." Punk pulled her in for a hug and they just held each other. AJ looked up at him and went on her tiptoes and kissed him. The two walked back to the room, collapsing on the bed from exhaustion. AJ then smiled and straddled him.

She kissed him and playfully peeled off his shirt. Punk raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about this?" He said in between kisses. AJ nodded and took off her tank top. Before they knew it, their clothes were discarded and were scattered all over the floor.

Punk hovered over her small body, leaning down to kiss her. AJ wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her arms around his shoulders. Punk looked into her eyes as he slowly entered her. Her eyes closed as they rocked their hips together. As things got more and more heated, Punk couldn't help himself but to slam himself into her wildly.

AJ's moans got louder as Punk would kiss her to try and quiet her down. He didn't want anyone complaining to the hotel manager right now.

They climaxed together and Punk got off of her and laid next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. AJ pulled the sheets over them and placed a hand on his tattoed chest.

They held each other, enjoying each other's company and silence while the smell of sex filled the room. AJ kissed his chest and closed her eyes. "Good night Punk, I love you." Punk stroked her hair and smiled. "I love you too, night."

The two drifted off into a comfortable sleep realizing that they can overcome any problem.

* * *

**OMG. So what do you think? It took me FOREVER to write! Thanks for reading! Please review? Next chapter up sooon. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven here we go!**

**Thank you: **

**Reviews: XxRamyfanxX, UnbelievinglyRandom, Miserlou, Li, Warblette, DemonicXaliv, Pinayprincesa, guest, AmandaEchelon, Damon's Vampire Barbie, and antigone754**

**Favorites: Warblette, and TheXDevilsXDaughter**

**Alerts: stormwatch2019, Warblette, AmandaEchelon, and TheXDevilsXDaughter**

* * *

AJ strolled around the arena, well actually, skipped around the arena. She was in a way better mood knowing that her and Punk talked it out in the morning. AJ skipped around the corner and walked up to Punk's locker room. She opened the door and peered inside. His gym bag was on the floor and his WWE championship was on the couch. Yet, there was no sign of Punk.

AJ stepped inside and looked around to make sure that he wasn't in there. Her heart sunk a bit, realizing he was off somewhere else. She was really falling hard for him. She sighed and placed her bag on the couch. She picked up the title and instantly realized how heavy it was. Her finger lightly traced over the black letters of his name as she gently placed the title back down.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and stepped out of the locker room and back out in the hallway. She walked down the hallway noticing a familiar blonde/pink-haired diva. Natalya came her way and smiled. "Hey, don't forget about your match against me and Beth tonight!" AJ raised an eyebrow. "Wait, but who's my partner?" AJ asked, not looking forward to the fact that she had to face Beth. "Uh.. I don't think you have one tonight.." Natalya said, biting her lip. AJ frowned. "Alright, I'll see you later Nat." AJ waved. Natalya winked and walked off. _Great._ She thought to herself. Sure, Natalya was the nicer one, but when there was a match, she meant business. But Beth? She'd rather die than face her again.

* * *

AJ skipped down the ramp to her theme song, she slid under the bottom rope and flipped her hair back as she saw Beth eyeing her over. The two held their intense gaze as Beth stepped out, leaving Natalya in the ring with AJ. "AJ!" The brunette looked over at the commentary table where she heard someone call her name. Her eyes glimmered and a smile made its way on her face. It was Phil. AJ smiled shyly and tucked her hair behind her ear. The bell rang and she was instantly clotheslined by Natalya.

AJ flipped backwards and held her neck. Natalya grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head back on the canvas. AJ felt her legs being twisted around Natalya's, and before she knew it, she was turned over on her stomach and Natalya was doing the sharpshooter. AJ tried reaching for the ropes, but the pressure and pain was too much for her to reach out and grab it. Her feet were already touching the canvas above her head, and her back was in so much pain, but in the corner of her eye she could see Punk watching her. She knew she shouldn't tap, not when Beth didn't even come in yet.

AJ gave it all she could to get to the ropes, the referee pulled Natalya away. AJ quickly stood up and bounced off the ropes. She ran over to Natalya and did her wheelbarrow bulldog. Natalya's eyes and mouth were wide open, still in shock from how AJ got away from the sharpshooter. Natalya stood up and was ready to attack AJ once more, but then Beth tagged herself in. The Canadian diva glared at the Glamazon as she stepped out of the ring.

Beth grinned at AJ. The Glamazon walked around the small diva, taunting her in a way. AJ glared at her, knowing that everything between her and Beth was not over. She looked up at Beth and slapped her. Then, AJ went for the shining wizard, but Beth countered. Beth stood back and laughed at AJ. She grabbed her by the hair and threw her out of the ring. The dominant diva slid out of the ring and walked past the commentary table, blowing a kiss at Punk. "Hey sweetheart." Beth greeted. Punk shook his head in disgust. "Come on AJ!" Punk cheered.

Beth walked over and picked AJ up, she grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the barricades. The crowd booed at Beth as AJ layed on the ground. This made Beth smile howeve. She picked up the dazed diva and rolled her into the ring. She knew AJ wouldn't be able to fight back anymore. But maybe Beth was wrong, AJ weakly got up and hit Beth with forearms and the occasional slap. The referee pulled AJ away from Beth, who was smirking. AJ panted, she was tired. Her back hurt, she felt lightheaded, and it was hard to breathe. Beth picked her up and started to taunt the crowd as she had AJ in the gorilla press. She smiled as she dropped AJ behind her. AJ closed her eyes as her body was dropped onto the cold canvas. She couldn't move. Beth cruelly paced around AJ, who was lying motionless on the floor. She looked back at the table and waved at Punk. This earned her a glare and an eye roll.

Punk then watched Beth pick AJ up once again. He glared at how arrogant she was. "Finish her!" Natalya yelled. He gulped as Beth held up AJ who was completely out of it and did the Glam Slam.

"One! Two! Three!" The referee counted and called for the bell as he went to raise Beth's and Natalya's arms in victory. Punk was disappointed at how AJ didn't have a tag team partner. He took off his headset and walked over to the ring. He slid in and knelt beside an unconscious AJ. He took her into his arms as he rolled his eyes at Beth. "Hey honey! Back for more?" Beth teased, pursing her lips and winking at him. Punk ignored her and carried AJ out of the ring and up the ramp.

* * *

AJ woke up with a bag of ice on her head. She groaned as she tried to get up, but her body didn't quite agree with her. "It's okay AJ. Just stay there." Punk said. AJ laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes. His voice eased the pain a bit and calmed her down. Punk sat down beside her as he stayed in the trainer's room with her.

"I'm sorry." AJ mumbled, pressing the ice bag to her head. Punk furrowed his eyebrows. "For what?" Punk asked. AJ grimaced as she turned her head to look at him. "For losing." AJ whispered. She remembered how Daniel would hurt her if she lost. Throwing her around like a rag doll and calling her names like she was worthless.

"It's fine. I don't see the big deal." Punk said soothingly, reaching out to stroke her hair. AJ shut her eyes and turned her head away as the memories flooded with Daniel pulling her hair and slapping her. Punk noticed that AJ retreated and he stopped, giving her a weird look. "What's wrong?" Punk asked. AJ took the ice bag off her head and gave it to the trainer. She shook her head and slid off the bed. "N-nothing." AJ said, avoiding eye contact. "Can we just go back to the room?" She asked, walking ahead of him. Punk sighed aand followed her. He'd find out sooner or later.

The two got back to the room in silence. AJ was still limping and a bit dizzy from earlier, considering the fact that she had never been in a handicap match. She slowly stepped into the shower and turned the water on. She closed her eyes as the warm water relaxed her aching body. She gently washed the soap off her hair and body as she opened her eyes to see the smoke rising in the shower. The glass door had steam and she smiled, drawing a heart on it. She turned the water off and stepped out.

Meanwhile, Punk was laying down in the bed. Still wondering what was wrong with AJ. He ran a hand through his wet hair. He took a shower back at the arena, knowing that AJ would want time alone after her match. He took in a deep breath as he saw AJ step out of the bathroom. She smiled warmly at him before jumping in bed and laying down next to him. He pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head and taking in the smell of her shampoo. "Do you wanna tell me now?" Punk asked. AJ opened her mouth to speak, and at first no words came out. "I.. You know how Daniel and I were.." AJ said, getting choked up. Punk nodded slowly as he rubbed her shoulder. "Every time I'd lose he.. he'd hit me." AJ whispered, closing her eyes and burying her face in his chest.

Punk felt bad for her. He knew it was hard for her to get used to not getting tormented by Daniel, everything would remind her of something negative he used to do to her. "It's okay.. Look at me." Punk said calmly. "Everything's gonna be alright. It's you and me now." Punk reassured her. AJ nodded and took in his Chicago accent that she loved. Her doe eyes glanced up at him. From his dark green eyes to his silver lip ring. She found him perfect. She felt loved with him, not like before with Daniel, she was treated horribly. She never knew how love really felt, until Punk took her by the hand and showed her.

"I promise you'll be safe with me." Punk said, tilting her chin up and kissing her softly. AJ's eyes closed at his touch. Pure bliss filled her body as warm sparks rushed up and down her body.

"I love you." AJ said, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you too." Punk said, placing a hand on her back. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. AJ was wide awake though, she thought of how Punk was so caring and loving towards her. Sure he wasn't the romantic type, but when it was just the two of them he sure showed it. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She smiled and closed her eyes, hoping that maybe even just once, things would go right.

The two stayed asleep in each other's arms, it couldn't get any better than this. But sadly, it wasn't going to last too long as conflict was always around the corner.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Thanks for reading! I made this super long just for my buddy Mel! Hope you get well soon! (: Next chapter will be up soon. Reviews would be lovely! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Can't wait for Raw tomorrow! (: By the way Dashing Converse & Sarah, I had to put spaces in between your names because it wouldn't save right! (: & Sorry Sarah that it took a while for me to fix your name! ):**

**Thank you:**

**Reviews: UnbelievinglyRandom, XxRamyfanxX / Mel, Miserlou, TellTale777, Guest, PeaceLoveMuzic, Nick, x. DashingConverse .x, Pinayprincesa, LeeMc01, DemonicXaliv, and sarah . yy . young**

**Favorites: PeaceLoveMuzic, Punk Red, TellTale777, Foreverrg, x. DashingConverse .x, BalanceAndComposure, LeeMc01, MidnightMusicQueen**

**Alerts: PeaceLoveMuzic, Rickksss, x. DashingConverse .x, BalanceAndComposure, LeeMc01, MidnightMusicQueen, Punk Red**

* * *

Punk walked up the ramp and backstage. He had just retained his title against Daniel Bryan, again. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and decided to go and take a shower. He opened the door to his locker room expecting AJ to spring into his arms, but she was probably off talking to some other divas. He placed his championship title on the couch and took his ring gear off.

An exhausted Phil stepped into the shower. The warm water washing away the sweat from his long and difficult match. He just stayed in the shower for a while, letting the warmth and steam relax him and his aching muscles.

A couple minutes later, he stepped out and got dressed. Punk didn't get his things yet, as he was still waiting for AJ. He walked out of the locker room and walked around the arena, hoping to find AJ soon so that they could head back. He stood in the hallway and leaned against the wall. He turned on his iPhone and went through his messages.

He was about to reply to one of them from Alex Riley, because Alex still owed him that fifty, but he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and instantly became annoyed. Punk rolled his eyes and sighed. "What do _you _want?" Punk asked. Beth smiled seductively. "Oh, I don't know... You." Beth replied. Her fingers lightly dragging acorss his arm. Punk angrily jerked his arm back.

"Don't touch me. I want nothing to do with you." Punk said, hoping he was clear this time. Beth let out a laugh that made him feel uneasy. "Now Punk, don't flatter yourself. I was here to congratulate you on winning tonight." Beth grinned, batting her fake eyelashes at him. Punk furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "If that's all, I think you should go now." Punk stated.

At that moment, AJ skipped around the corner and saw Punk. Her mood brightened as she approached him. His back was to her, and then she saw Beth smiling mischievously at her. AJ wrinkled her eyebrows and stood in place, not knowing what she should do.

Beth turned her attention back to Punk, who was unaware that AJ was in the hall watching them. But it wasn't like he was going to do anything wrong. He was very faithful when it came to relationships. Beth gave him a fake smile. "Well, I think different." Beth said. And with that, she placed her hands behind his head and forced her lips onto his. His eyes clenched shut as the sudden contact hurt. AJ's mouth dropped open in horror as she felt her heart become torn. Punk flailed his arms for a second before pushing Beth off him. He wiped his lips in pure disgust and his eyes filled with anger. "What the fuck was that Beth?" Punk yelled. Beth got up and gave him a prideful smile. She looked back at AJ who was on her knees, tears streaming constantly down her tan cheeks. Beth licked her lips slowly and walked away.

Punk shook his head and felt guilty. How could he have not seen it coming? How was he going to tell AJ? He wiped his lips once more before turning around, what he saw almost made him break down. AJ was on the ground, her sad brown eyes looking up at him as tears flowed out freely. Punk walked towards her. "AJ.." He opened his arms and reached for her, but she backed away shaking her head. Punk's chest started to hurt as he looked into her eyes. She looked scared. "AJ.. please. I didn't know she was going to do that. You know I wouldn't cheat on you. I love you." AJ nodded slightly as she looked up at him. She knew it wasn't his fault, but Beth really did know how to mess with her, and this time, it went too far. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, AJ."

A huge part of AJ wanted to run into his arms and forget what just happened, but another part of her wanted to run away and never see him again. She wasn't going to slap him. She would never hurt him. She remembered those times when she had to push him through a table and slap him, but she wouldn't have done it if she had a choice. She loved Punk. But right now, her head was spinning and she didn't know what to think.

* * *

They both got back to their room, the car ride back was silent, Punk would hear AJ silently cry as her head was tilted down. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he had those thoughts in the back of his head. Maybe he could have avoided all of it. He should have just walked away. But now, it was too late. The damage had already been done, and AJ was wounded. What he didn't want though, was to be sleeping alone.

Punk layed down in the bed next to AJ. She was curled up into a ball and was shaking under the sheets. "AJ..." Punk whispered, he knew he had to be patient with her because it would be worth it. AJ slowly looked over her shoulder at Punk. She glanced at him and looked away. Punk felt hurt, he never planned on cheating on her, he wouldn't even think of it. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He really loved AJ. He would do anything for her. Anything.

His temper started to rise again as he remembered what happened with Beth. He never saw it coming. His head hurt from all the guilt that he felt. His sweet, innocent, and loyal AJ never did anything but stick by his side and care for him, and he gives her a broken heart in return? Punk felt his eyes starting to sting. He had never cried over a girl, but AJ was different. She was nothing like the other girls that he's dated. He quickly rubbed his eyes, avoiding any tears that would fall from his eyes. He looked back at AJ, she looked so broken. He could hear her quiet sobs as he watched her small body quiver.

AJ then rolled over so that she was facing Punk. Her eyes slowly drifted over to his green ones. "Don't leave me." AJ whimpered, tears falling from her eyes as soon as she said that. Punk reached over and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I wouldn't even think of it, sweetheart." Punk answered. "What about Beth?" AJ asked. Punk pulled her cold, shivering body closer to his warm one. "We've been over. I can't even imagine going back to her. I promise you that." Punk said, his smile tilted on one side. AJ smiled and rubbed her swollen eyes. "I love you. So much." Punk said, kissing her forehead. "I love you too Punk." AJ said, burying her face into his chest.

AJ took in his body heat and relaxed in his arms. She was surely going to have to talk to Beth about this, but right now, she just wanted to be carefree. She looked up at Punk, who was still awake and staring at the ceiling. She smiled and kissed his jaw, placing her head back onto his chest and listening to him breathe. Beth had it coming for her.

* * *

**Man oh man, Beth keeps on coming back! Thanks for reading! Love you all! (: Please review if you can, it only takes a second!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Raw was amazing! Punk looked super hot with his haircut haha. (:**

**Thank you: **

**Reviews: XxRamyfanxX, TellTale777, AmandaEchelon, UnbelievinglyRandom, RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21, Pinayprincesa, Autumn Lee, PeaceLoveMuzic, RandyOrtonFan101, atomickilljoy, Guest, DemonicXaliv**

**Favorites: Kiki The Proud Animal Lover, RandyOrtonFan101, atomickilljoy, CeNationsViper061193, ChickInCT, xAwakeandAlivex**

**Alerts: Kiki The Proud Animal Lover, ChickInCT**

* * *

AJ woke up as she felt Punk's side of the bed shift. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to reveal Punk getting up and putting his shoes on. "Punk?" AJ called out. Punk jumped a little as he heard his name. He turned around and looked at AJ. "What are you doing up?" Punk asked, walking over to the bed and kissing the top of her head. "I could ask you the same thing." AJ giggled, sitting up. Punk smiled and headed towards the door. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back." Punk promised, as he slipped out the door.

AJ knew he had trouble with his insomnia, but she didn't feel like sleeping if he wasn't there next to her, it just didn't feel right. She jumped out of the bed and put her Converse on. She ran out the door and quietly ran after Punk, as he was already down the hall.

She grinned as she jumped onto his back. "I'm coming with!" AJ said cheerfully. Punk let out a hearty laugh as he gripped her thighs. He didn't have a problem with carrying her since she only weighed 107 pounds. They walked around the hotel for a couple minutes before AJ slid down and walked beside him.

"Um.. Punk? Can I ask you something?" AJ asked, in a nervous tone. Punk nodded his head. "Anything." They kept walking until they reached their room. "You and Beth.. You don't have any feelings for her, do you?" Punk opened the door and he held it open for her. "Of course not." Punk answered taking off hisbshoes and walking over to AJ who was sitting on the bed. "Good." AJ said, smiling to herself. Punk watched as she smiled and her eyes drifted up towards the ceiling, probably thinking of something. He walked over to her and took her shoes off. "Thanks." AJ beamed.

Punk nodded and started to grin. AJ tilted her head and looked at him. He playfully rolled over on top of her and back to his side of the bed. "You're heavy!" AJ whined. Punk laughed as he closed his eyes. "I know! Night AJ." AJ turned over so that she was on her side. "Night Punk." She watched him as his chest would rise and fall back down. His light snores letting her know that he had fallen asleep. She sighed and ran a hand through his hair, her hand glided down his cheek and around his arm where she curled up next to him. "If only you knew what I'd do for you." AJ whispered.

* * *

That same night, AJ skipped around the arena. Punk told her to stay backstage since he didn't want her getting hurt. She came across a television that showed a battered Punk against a super sweaty Big Show. AJ tried her best to keep calm as she watched her boyfriend get thrown around. Adrenaline built up heavily in her chest as she ran towards the curtain that separated her and the ramp which led to the ring. She peeked through the curtains and saw Big Show raising his fist, ready to knock Punk out.

Punk stood up slowly, his body felt numb. He knew Big Show was more than ready to throw the W.M.D. so he closed his eyes, waiting for it to connect with his jaw. But it never came. All he heard was the crowd booing as he opened his eyes. He saw Big Show getting out of the ring looking a bit guilty and shocked at the same time, and then he looked down. Panic and guilt filled him as he took AJ into his arms. "No.. AJ.. Come on." Punk said. Anger rose in his body as he picked her up and ran up the ramp. He carried her backstage and walked to the trainers room to get her checked, again. She was still out as he placed her on the couch in his locker room. He took a quick shower and found her awake.

"AJ, why the hell did you do that?" Punk questioned her, holding a shirt in his other hand. AJ placed the ice pack over to the side and looked up at him innocently, trying hard not to look at his bare upper body. "I wanted to." AJ said, looking down at the floor and swinging her legs. Punk walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, placing his shirt on the couch next to her. He gently tilted her chin up, avoiding the left side of her jaw. He stared into her dark sparkling chocolate eyes. They had a slight enticing desire in them, and he knew it. "Why?" He asked, watching her squirm around. "I didn;t want you hurt anymore. That's all." AJ smiled sweetly, as she moved more in between his legs. Punk placed a hand on her thigh. "I'll be fine, just stay back here next time, okay?" Punk said clearly, making sure she heard him. She bit her lip and nodded. He reached over to grab his shirt, until AJ placed her hand on top of his, stopping him.

"Keep it off." She said, staring deeply into his eyes and back at his lips. Punk felt himself getting turned on at how she was acting. He grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. AJ batted her eyelashes at him. "We.. we can't do this here." Punk said quietly. AJ smiled and skipped out of the door. Punk stood there confused and chuckled. He got his things and followed wherever the hell AJ was going.

AJ turned around the corner and was met face to face with Beth. AJ stared maliciously at her and then did her signature smile. Beth stood back in confusion. AJ watched as Beth just stood there. Beth then looked away for a second before getting slapped by AJ. Beth held her cheek with her mouth wide open. "What th-" Before Beth could even finish, AJ got on top of her and started pulling her hair and punching her in the face wildly. AJ kept letting her agression do the work for her until she felt someone pull her back. "That's enough AJ. Let's go home." Punk said, pulling her in for a hug.

AJ smiled brightly at him and grinned at Beth, whose nose and lip were bleedin g. The two walked away as referees rushed over to Beth's side.

As the two got out of the car and back to the hotel room, Punk could only think of one thing. And whatever he was thinking, AJ seemed to know what it was. She pulled him down and kissed him roughly as she felt herself falling back down on the mattress. Punk got on top of her and stared down at AJ who was pulling off his shirt. AJ watched as his green eyes turned darker.

About an hour later, they just held each other and soon fell asleep.

_Knock knock._

AJ's eyes sprung open as she heard the knock on the door. AJ quickly put on a shirt and her underwear, completely forgetting to put her shorts on. She looked through the peephole and saw no one, but she decided to open the door anyway.

AJ opened the door and instantly became horrified with who was staring back at her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up probably tomorrow or in two days! Please review if you can! You have no idea how happy they make me! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you very very much to those who reviewed, favorited, and put the story on alert! I love you all! (:**

**Thank you:**

**Reviews: XxRamyfanxX, DemonicXaliv, Kiki The Proud Animal Lover, LeahMarie, RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21, Allison Caruso, UnbelievinglyRandom, TellTale777, PeaceLoveMuzic, atomickilljoy, Autumn Lee**

**Favorites: LeahMarie, Sydneybasler, MegaPixels**

**Alerts: atomickilljoy, Sydneybasler, Nukkumatti**

* * *

AJ stood in shock, fear filling her body as her knees trembled. "I knew you would be up." He said. "You're coming with me." His hand reached through the door and AJ let out a scream as she tried to close it.

"Phil, help!" AJ screamed as it was getting harder for her to push the door. Punk's eyes shot open as he heard AJ screaming. He quickly threw his clothes on and bursted through their bedroom door. Punk ran over to where he saw AJ trying to push the door closed, but someone was on the other side of it trying to push it open. He helped hold the door in place and looked at AJ.

"Go back to the room and lock the door." Punk calmly instructed her, as he put his weight on the door. "But what about-" AJ started. "Go. I'll be fine." Punk yelled. They looked at each other once more before she ran back to their bedroom and locked the door.

Punk swiftly stepped back and let the door swing open. He looked into the bloodshot eyes of Daniel Bryan. He had clearly been drinking. "What the hell are you doing here?" Punk asked angrily, clenching his jaw.

"Where's AJ?" Daniel asked, ignoring the question. "I have to talk to AJ." Daniel demanded, taking a step towards him. Punk knitted his eyebrows together and stared him down. "No, you don't." He snarled. "Don't even try going near her."

* * *

AJ had her back against the door. She started crying because she didn't know what to do. She slowly slid down so that she was sitting against the door. AJ shook as she heard them yelling at each other furiously.

"Get the fuck out of here!" She heard Punk yell. She crawled over to the phone. She wanted so badly to call, but then she remembered that if Vince heard about all this drama, they could all be separated from each other on different brands. The worst part was that she knew they wouldn't release Daniel or Punk, they would release her.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crash. It became quiet. Shaking, she got her cell phone and curled up beside the bed. After a few moments, she heard someone knocking on their door.

"AJ? It's me, Punk." He said. AJ sat there for a while, something wasn't right. Then AJ's mouth dropped in horror as her eyes watered. It wasn't Punk, that wasn't his voice. "Everything's alright, just open the door." He said, pounding on the door.

AJ tried her best to keep quiet as she crawled into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. "I know you're in there!" He said, in a creepy singing tone.

She quickly scrolled through her phone to find Maryse's number. AJ dialed it and Maryse picked up on the first ring. "What's up?" Maryse asked, all bubbly and happy.

AJ cried into the phone. "Can you guys please come to my room? Daniel's trying to get in and I.. I don't know what happened to Phil." AJ cried, completely letting out all the emotional buildup that she held in.

"We'll be there in a second, hang in there." Maryse promised, hanging up the phone. AJ held her face in her hands as she knew that the door wasn't going to hold much longer.

AJ froze in place when she heard the door fly open. She cringed at the sound of his footsteps and closed her eyes. "Oh AJ, you know I don't like playing hide and seek."

She could her her heart pounding through her ribcage. AJ held her breath as she saw his shadows in front of the bathroom door. "I know you're in there." He laughed, slamming his fists against the door.

Suddenly, she heard Ted's voice. "Back off, Bryan." She heard them going at it. She could hear the punches connecting and their bodies slamming against the walls.

Then she heard Maryse's heels clicking. AJ stood up and took in a deep breath before cautiously opening the door. She looked around before spotting Maryse. Maryse opened her arms, which AJ instantly ran into. "Punk.. is he-" Maryse nodded. "He's going to be fine."

They walked out of the bedroom and stepped into the main room. AJ ran over to Tyson and Natalya, who were crouched around Punk. "W-what happened?" AJ asked, getting choked up.

"Daniel threw a vase at his head. It knocked him out, but he's gonna be alright. He can take a hit." Tyson replied, looking over at his dazed former tag team partner. Natalya got up and hugged AJ.

"One of the medic guys were here and checked up on him. He'll be okay, just get him an ice pack and let him rest." She said soothingly, rubbing her back. AJ nodded and smiled.

"Thanks. All of you." She said quietly, looking back at Ted who just walked back in the room.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled. "He's gone." Ted said, walking over to the rest of the group. AJ smiled at him and thanked him once again.

* * *

AJ held the ice pack to his head as she pulled the covers over them. She sighed and got up out of the bed. She walked into the main room and gave the maid a tip for cleaning up the broken glass. She walked over to the door and made sure everything was locked.

When she turned around to head back to the room she heard a knock. She exhaled and walked towards the door, looking through the peephole. It was Beth. She rolled her eyes and walked back to their room. She didn't have time for Beth ruining her life. Yet, she had a few nagging thoughts about what Beth could have said.

She crawled into bed and looked at Punk. He had his eyes open and he smiled slightly at her. "You're alright." He said quietly, before closing his eyes again.

AJ smiled as she ran a hand through his hair. She thought of a familiar quote by Ian Sheperdson. "Things will likely get worse before they get better."

Maybe this was it, maybe things were going to get better after tonight. Or was it still the beginning of the worst?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it came out rushed, my body is hurting so bad from working out still. Please review if you can! Next chapter will be up! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you:**

**Reviews: DemonicXaliv, XxRamyfanxX, emoprincess-stalker, RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21, Leah Marie, Punk Red, TellTale777, PeaceLoveMuzic, Kiki The Proud Animal Lover, Pinayprincesa, LadyKatherine29, UnbelievinglyRandom, YasmineMoussa, Anaa**

**Favorites: xocrazychick, YasmineMoussa**

* * *

ATTENTION: Hey guys! It's Lori. If you love AJ/Punk please check out my friend Mel's story. A.K.A. XxRamyfanxX. It's called AJ's Rock, Punk's Savior. I am featured as a character in it, also named Lori (: Please do the world a favor and read it! It is an AMAZING story! Thank you and much love to you all!

And to some of you guys who find these chapters short, I am sorry. I really try, but my body has been in pain for a while. But I really appreciate your honest opinions.

TellTale777 and UnbelievinglyRandom: Hahaha, I'm really starting to wonder what you guys would do with Punk if he wasn't with AJ. :P

* * *

AJ was still in shock with what had just occured, but she decided to push it out of her thoughts. Her main focus was Punk. She laid in bed stroking Punk's hair while she thought about Beth who was knocking at the door. She never answered it though, she just simply walked away this time.

She sighed and closed her eyes, still holding the ice bag to his head. She was going to make sure that he would get checked up once more at the arena. She didn't want him to fight a match, but knowing Punk, he'd shrug it off and force himself into one.

AJ glanced up at Punk. His eyes were closed and the moonlight shined on his face through the window. She switched her hands with the ice pack and slid her hand underneath his shirt.

Her ice cold hands felt warmth as she placed her hand lightly on his skin. "Night, Punk." She whispered, kissing his shoulder.

* * *

AJ and Punk walked into the arena. AJ literally had to drag Punk into the trainer's room. He would occasionally pull on her arm and convince her that everything was alright and that he was in perfectly good condition, but AJ thought otherwise.

"Come on AJ. I'm fine. Trust me." Punk groaned, stopping in his tracks right in front of the door. AJ turned around to face him and looked up at him with her brown doe eyes.

"I just want to make sure." AJ chirped, dragging him into the room. The two sat in the chairs that they would have to wait in before they got any help.

A nurse approached them with a sweet smile, her hazel eyes dazzling underneath the lights. "Follow me." The nurse said. AJ and Punk got up and followed her until she stopped in front of one of the beds. Punk sat on the bed as he looked up at the petite nurse.

"What are you guys in here for?" The nurse asked. "Well, he kinda got hit in the head. Pretty hard. He was unconcious for a while." AJ answered for Punk, smiling sweetly at him.

The nurse nodded her head and decided to run some tests on him to see if he had a concussion. "By the way, you can call me Mel." The nurse smiled, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. She quickly headed to the back of the room with Punk following her so that they could do the tests.

* * *

Punk sat on the bed as him and AJ waited for the results. AJ sat next to him and rubbed his back. "I just wanted to make sure." AJ reminded him.

"I know, I know." Punk replied, starting to get quite bored. Mel came back with a smile on her face. She stopped right in front of the two and clapped her hands together.

"Well, there is absolutely nothing wrong! Just keep an ice pack on it and absolutely no match for you tonight, okay?" Mel said, blinking rapidly. "HA! Told you!" Punk grinned, playfully pushing AJ.

"Alright, thanks for everything Mel." AJ smiled. "Thanks Mel." Punk said, giving the nurse a quick nod. Mel waved and smiled at them as they headed out the door. The nurse decided it was time for a lunch break, until she heard the door open. She saw the familiar purple headband and blowout.

"Mel!" Zack called out, limping in through the door. "Can you help me, again?" He asked, smiling. "Of course!" Mel sighed, rolling her eyes before laughing.

* * *

AJ skipped around in Punk's locker room. She looked at him up and down and gave him her signature smile. "You know. I got something special planned tonight." AJ said.

Punk raised his eyebrows. "What is it?" He asked, his mind racing with millions of thoughts. AJ twirled her hair around her finger and laughed. "I have a match against Layla tonight. For her title." AJ chimed.

Punk smiled at how excited and pumped she was. "That's great. I know you'll do fine out there." He said. AJ nodded. "And you, are staying here." AJ said, pointing at the ground. "Where?" Punk asked.

AJ laughed, throwing her head back. "In the locker room silly. Now I gotta go." AJ smiled, skipping her way towards the door. "Good luck!" Punk called out. He smiled to himself as he turned the TV on.

* * *

The match was turning out really good between AJ and Layla. Their hits would go back and forth on each other. Rolling each other up and fighting their way out of getting pinned. They both were really giving it everything.

AJ then saw Layla on her knees, a bit dizzy from the dropkick that she took. AJ quickly bounced off the ropes and did her Shining Wizard. The crowd cheered because they knew AJ had it for sure now.

AJ tiredly rolled Layla over on to her back and hooked her leg for the pin. She smiled weakly as she knew that this could be it. This could be her reaching her goal that she made when she was younger.

The referee ran over to count the pin. "One! Two! Thr-" AJ then suddenly felt herself being thrown out of the ring. She tried to open her eyes but they stayed shut from the pain she was feeling in her lower body.

AJ opened her eyes to see Beth kicking Layla around. Beth then turned around to look at AJ. They shared one cold hard stare before Beth walked out of the ring and up the ramp.

The small brunette slowly got up and started to cry. She had it. She could have been Divas champion. But that stupid disqualification and Beth had to ruin everything. Mascara ran down her cheeks as she weakly walked up the ramp and past the curtains.

AJ then fell to her knees as she started to laugh. This wasn't over. She was going to give Beth what she deserved once more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review if you can! (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, it's Lori! Thank you so much to those that are being loyal reviewers! Love you! (:**

**I'm not really going to mention the pen names of everyone since I'm really trying to focus more on the word count of the actual story! But don't worry, I thank you all individually in my mind! (:**

* * *

Punk decided to watch in the trainer's room as he decided to get his back and shoulders massaged. He felt his muscles loosen up as the therapist worked her hands on his stressed body. He looked over across the room and saw Zack chatting it up with Mel. He rolled his eyes as he knew that Zack came in here on purpose just to talk to the nurse.

He closed his eyes for a second and relaxed, feeling the deep massage work its wonders on his back and shoulders. He opened his eyes to look at the TV and then saw AJ crying and running backstage. "I gotta go. Thanks Anne." Punk said, slipping his shirt on before running out of the room.

AJ was on her knees, crying over the loss, yet laughing hysterically at the thoughts of destroying Beth. She swung her hands back and forth for a couple moments before running a hand through her wavy hair. She giggled as the tears ran down her cheeks. She wasn't going to take that. She was going to find Beth, and she was going to terminate her.

"AJ! AJ!" Punk yelled, running over towards her. She didn't look at him as she was too busy planning whatever she was thinking. Punk furrowed his eyebrows as he kneeled next to her. "What are you doing?" Punk asked, confused on why she was just in the middle of the backstage area.

AJ giggled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "She's gonna get it. She's gonna get it real good." AJ grinned. Punk stood up, raising his eyebrows at her sudden odd behavior. "AJ. Come on, let's go back to the room. We have an early flight tomorrow." Punk said, placing his hand on her small shoulder.

The small diva slowly got up and faced him, giving him a wicked smile. Punk frowned, he was getting really confused with her tonight. She linked her arm through his and skipped towards their car.

Punk eyed her up and down as she was skipping beside him. She started to sing. "La la la la la." Did Beth really hit her that hard?

* * *

Punk followed behind her as she skipped in front of him. They got into their room and packed their bags. Punk finished and laid down on the bed. He watched as AJ had the same smile plastered on her face. That loss probably hit her hard, he thought to himself.

He sat up and watched her zip up her bags. She skipped over to the bed and went underneath the covers. She pulled the covers over her head for a moment before pulling them back off quickly. "Peek a boo! I see YOU!" AJ squealed, starting to giggle again.

Punk laid back down and watched her giggle endlessly. "AJ.." He groaned. She looked at him and tilted her head. She blankly stared at him for a few moments and then pouted.

"Come on. Tell me what's going on.." Punk pleaded, hoping she would finally snap out of it. He looked into her crazed eyes. They seemed different to him, a bit darker than usual.

She stared at him a little bit longer before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Before he even had time to react, she pulled away and started to cry. Punk sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He rolled over so that he was on his side and pulled her closer to him. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek, he could taste her salty tears on his lips from when he kissed her.

He wiped her tears away from her eyes with his thumb. "It's okay AJ. I'll get you a rematch." Punk said, trying to calm her down. He had never seen this side of her before. Well, he did before in their storyline, but not in reality.

She stopped crying and looked into his eyes and smiled before curling up against him. "Thank you, Punk. I love you." AJ whispered, hugging him tightly. Punk felt her wrap her arms around him and squeeze him. He looked down and smiled at her. "Love you too." He sighed. That was probably the first normal thing she had said since her loss tonight. This was going to be a long and confusing night for Punk.

* * *

They both woke up and got ready for their early morning flight. The whole WWE roster headed to the airport and boarded the plane.

AJ was quiet though. Punk would watch what she would do, because she wasn't hyper like she usually was. He took his sweater and zipped it up. AJ closed her window and lifted the armrest up that was in between her and Punk. She looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile before leaning her head against his. Punk smiled back and closed his eyes.

"Punk?" AJ said quietly. Punk opened his eyes and gave her a slight nod. "Yeah?" He said. AJ reached over and held his hand. "You're not mad at me, are you?" AJ asked, squeezing his hand tenderly. Punk shook his head. "Well, of course not. But I was confused." Punk muttered, running his tongue over his lip ring.

"Okay, good." AJ sighed, hugging his arm. Punk sighed and rolled his eyes before closing them. What the hell was she up to this time? He thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you can! It means a lot, you have no idea. (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted the story! I can't thank you guys enough. I literally write this because of the reviews that I love reading. (:**

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Punk and AJ checked into their new rooms for the week. AJ tossed her bags to the side and sat on the edge of the bed. She bounced up and down on the bed as she watched Punk place his bags next to hers.

"So, it's tonight right? You're gonna help me get one for tonight?" AJ asked, still bouncing on the bed. Punk nodded. "Yeah"

AJ stopped bouncing and smiled. "Okay. Good." She said, noticing how he had been a bit distant today. She. walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "Thank you." She said, squeezing him once more before pulling away.

He nodded and went back to unpacking his bags. He looked over at his championship title that was on the table. Maybe it wasn't going to stay with him much longer since he had a triple threat match at Summer Slam in about two weeks.

AJ sighed and went over to her bags to unpack them also. She had to make sure Beth didn't ruin anything tonight. She was going to win that title no matter what. But she had to deal with Beth first.

* * *

Later on that night, it was the Smackdown taping. Punk wandered around the arena and saw Zack Ryder with a bouquet of roses walking towards the trainers room. Punk laughed to himself and shook his head.

"Tired of hurting yourself?" Punk called out. Zack turned around and saw Punk. "What're you talking about bro? I would never do that!" Zack smirked, turning the handle of the door. "Yeah? Well, then why do you have those?" Punk asked, pointing towards the flowers.

Zack smiled nervously before answering his question. "Well, there was an empty vase in there and-", Punk interrupted him. "No there isn't." Zack waved him off before going inside. "Whatever bro!"

Punk walked around backstage and decided to go back to his locker room. He rounded the corner of the hallway and saw Alex Riley walking up to him. "Hey man!" Alex said, with a smile on his face. "Hey, A-Ry." Punk smiled back.

Alex looked around before facing Punk again. "You know how Beth kinda ruined AJ's match last night, right?" Alex said. Punk nodded slowly. "Yeah." Punk replied, not knowing where this was headed.

"I think she's paying for it back there." Alex said, pointing behind him. "Shit." Punk whispered before running to the end of the hallway.

He sprinted down the hallway to hear screaming. He turned around the corner and saw AJ on top of Beth. He watched for a moment as he saw AJ pulling Beth's hair, slamming her head on the concrete, and punching her face wildly.

He ran over to AJ and pried her off of Beth. "AJ, stop! That's enough now!" Punk yelled, holding her tightly as she still tried to get away from him. "No, that bitch ruined it. I could have won last night!" AJ screamed, her arms and legs flailed around as Punk tried hard to hold her.

"You're going to win it, tonight." Punk reminded her, swinging her over his shoulder. He looked over at Beth, her nose and lip were bleeding, some of her hair was pulled out, and there were dark purple spots all over her face.

He carried AJ into his locker room and he shut the door behind him. He placed her on the couch where she sat up and looked up at him innocently. Punk looked back at her and smiled.

"Now, what was all that for?" Punk asked. AJ bit her lip and smiled. "Oh. Well, I just didn't want her interrupting this time." She said sweetly. She slowly stood up in front of the couch. "I'm up next." AJ said, jumping up and down in place.

"Good luck out there." He said, placing his hands on his hips. AJ grinned and skipped over to him, kissing his cheek. "Thank you!" She giggled, before skipping out of the room.

* * *

AJ skipped down the ramp along with her music and smiled at the fans. She looked at Layla as she slid underneath the bottom rope and into the ring. She looked at the championship that Layla was holding and thought of how she dreamt of holding it.

The referee held the belt in the air and gave it to the crew. The bell rang and the rematch had officially started.

AJ quickly pounced on Layla and threw as many punches and slaps as she could before the referee had to pull her away. She felt the adrenaline pumping in her body.

She stomped furiously on Layla and grabbed her by the hair before slamming her back on the canvas. AJ then quickly got up and climbed to the top rope. She smiled and waited for Layla to stand up.

Right when Layla turned around to face her, AJ jumped and did her cross body. She went for the pin but only got a two count. She got up and bounced off the ropes to do her Shining Wizard.

AJ watched as she saw Layla's head fly back. She thought about going for the pin, but decided not to yet. She helped Layla stand up a bit, before bouncing off the ropes again and doing her old finisher. The octopus hold.

AJ grinned as she put pressure on the arm and neck. She felt Layla slowly starting to fall down to her knees. The referee went over to them to see if Layla was done. And she was, she started tapping and the referee had the timekeeper ring the bell. This was it. AJ was the new WWE Divas champion.

The small diva started to feel tears pour out of her eyes as the referee handed her the title. He raised her arm up and the crowd cheered. AJ smiled and slid out of the ring. She held the championship belt up over her head and skipped up the ramp.

* * *

She walked past the curtains and saw Punk standing there with a smile on his face. "Congrats!" Punk said, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "Thanks, Punk." She grinned, hugging him back and closing her eyes.

"Well look what we have here."

* * *

**Sorry to end it there! Having a really tough time with this fic. I'm not sure what to write about next haha. Thanks for reading! Review if you can! (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyon! Sorry I've been gone, it's just school has been really hard on me. Thanks for those who favorited and alerted! And especially to those who have reviewed! I love you all! (:**

* * *

About three months ago, Daniel was waiting backstage. AJ and Punk had thought that he was going to start a bit more trouble as usual. Surprisingly, he was only there to say congrats to AJ when she won her first ever WWE Divas Championship.

AJ was backstage getting out of her business suit. She was the general manager of Monday Night Raw after all. She looked in the mirror and slipped on a new red dress that Punk had picked out for her. She smiled at how perfect it looked.

AJ ran a hand through her brown curled hair and slipped on a pair of her favorite Converse. She twirled around before skipping out of the room. She grinned to herself at the thought of Punk. He always knew how to make her feel good. She couldn't wait for Punk to be done with his match. This was going to be the best night ever.

* * *

Zack had finally asked Mel out to a date. He took her to a nice restaurant on a beach. The moon was out and the glow of the candles on the tables were all that lit up the atmosphere.

"So how's life?" Zack asked, looking into her hazel eyes. Mel shivered a bit, it definitely wasn't the ocean breeze. She smiled timidly at him before tucking a piece of her dark hair behind her ear.

"It's been alright I guess, just really busy with work. You know?" Mel answered, taking a sip of her drink. Zack smiled and nodded.

"I know _exactly _what you mean." Zack winked, knowing that he would purposly get injured just to stop in the trainers room.

They both laughed and talked the rest of the night, enjoying each others company. They would occasionally glance over at the ocean. This was definitely a great start.

* * *

AJ and Punk were walking in the parking lot about to go to their car walking hand in hand. AJ smiled up at him. "This night is going to be so special." AJ sighed, leaning into him.

Punk nodded. "I know. It's just going to be you and me." He said, smiling back. They kept walking until AJ felt a chill run up and down her spine.

All of a sudden, two gunshots were all she heard. She felt her world freeze for a moment. It was like everything was so quiet and still after that. She then felt Punk's hand loosen his grip until he wasn't holding her hand anymore.

AJ looked next to her. Punk wasn't there. She looked down to see him lying on the ground. She screamed in horror as she knellt down beside him, pulling him into her lap. She looked over at who it was that did this.

Daniel. She watched as he got restrained from the other superstars. She pulled out her phone to call Zack and Mel since she knew that Mel would need to care for Punk right now.

* * *

Zack and Mel were walking along the sandy beach. He leaned down and finally felt his lips press against hers. But then, he felt his phone starting to vibrate. He groaned and pulled away.

"Hello?" Zack answered, a bit irritated. What he heard next truly made his blood turn cold. He gulped and hung up the phone. Zack's eyes drifted over towards Mel.

"We need to get to the arena. Now." Zack said quietly, his voice breaking.

* * *

AJ cried as she held Punk. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not tonight, never. Things like this weren't ever supposed to happen.

"Punk, hold on. I know you can." AJ sobbed, holding his hand in hers. Punk's eyes would clench at the pain that he felt. "I.. I don't have much left AJ." Punk choked out, his breathing getting faster and deeper.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, leaving tear stains on the dress that Punk got for her. "But you promised Punk! You promised you would take care of me." AJ cried out, ignoring the tears that soaked her face.

"Please don't leave me." AJ pleaded. Punk closed his green eyes for a moment before opening them to look at her sad brown ones. "I love you." Punk coughed, blood coming out of his mouth.

AJ gently wiped his mouth. "I love you too Punk. So much." She said. She leaned down to kiss him. She felt him kissing back until he slowly slipped away.

Her heart broke. What was supposed to be a special night, turned out to become one of the worst.

AJ looked down at her left hand. The diamond ring that was on her finger. Now it was never going to happen. They were going to get married in about a week but only one person had to ruin everything.

She carressed his cheek softly, thinking about what they could have had. Both of them married, having children later on. This was the last time she would be able to hold him. That was the last time that she would ever kiss him. The last time she would ever smell his cologne or stare into his dark emerald eyes.

He was gone.

AJ sobbed as she looked at the lifeless Punk in her lap. Sometimes things weren't meant to happen.

Maybe she would have to find someone else to take care of her.

* * *

**NO THIS IS NOT THE END! You will love me again in the next chapter I guarantee you! Big twist coming up soon! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry about the long wait everyone, this is the final chapter! But I will have another AJ/Punk fic soon! So keep your eyes peeled! I can't thank you all enough for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I love you all!**

* * *

AJ sat in shock. Her eyes flooded with tears as she held a lifeless Punk in her arms. She slowly dragged her fingertips across his eyelids to close them. She couldn't believe that he was gone. It was so quick, she didn't even have time to stop it. If she could turn back time, she definitely would have already.

This was it. Her knight in shining armour was defeated. AJ cried silently as she wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. She looked at her fingertips to see the red on them.

"You promised, Punk. You promised you would take care of me." She whispered, the salty tears flowing down her cheeks and into her mouth. AJ placed her hand on his cheek and gently rested it there.

She drew in a deep breath and reached up to her face to wipe away the fresh tears. "I'm gonna miss you so much." AJ said, closing her eyes. She was going to have to face the world alone from now on.

_"Wake up! AJ! Wake up. Come on!"_

* * *

AJ's eyes shot open as she sat up in bed. She found herself panting and her cheeks wet. She looked beside her and found Punk, alive.

"Punk!" AJ chirped, shaking him until he was awake. Punk groaned and raised his eyebrows at AJ. "What's with you?" Punk yawned, forcing his eyes to stay open.

The brunette snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." AJ said, placing a kiss on his chest and smiling up at him.

Punk pulled her closer to him, slightly surprised at how she was acting. "I love you too." Punk said, letting his tongue run over his lip ring.

AJ dragged her fingers lightly across his chest, sending chills up and down his spine.

"I just wanted you to know, that's all." She said, batting her eyelashes at him.

Punk sat up and reached over to his sweater. AJ also sat up, wondering what he was up to.

"Well, there was something I wanted you to know too. But I guess I can't wait until later to tell you." Punk said, turning around to face AJ.

"What is it?" AJ asked, tilting her head up at him to admire his features. Punk smiled timidly at her before taking in a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Now, I know it was a short chapter! But it had to be done! Happy ending for you all! I love you guys so much, you have no idea. Thanks for all your support! I read ALL of your reviews and they just put a huge smile on my face, you have no idea! Thanks again for everything you guys! And make sure to keep your eyes peeled for another AJ/Punk story! (:


End file.
